Attack of the Metals
by Agent BM
Summary: (Sonic Boom story) Dr. Eggman creates metal versions of team sonic in his latest attempt to take over the island. Team Sonic has to stop them, can they do it? Or will they be destroyed?
1. Chapter 1

**Attack of the metals**

 **I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or any characters, except maybe the metal characters, all except metal sonic don't own him obviously.**

(Tails house)

Tails was in his kitchen working on his fridge

"Come on, work please" said Tails

"Hey tails, whatcha doing?" asked Sonic who had just came in with Knuckles, sticks, and Amy

"Trying to fix my fridge, it's broken. On all the days my things break why'd it have to be today, I just bought a 100 count box of ice cream sandwiches" said Tails

He opened his freezer to reveal a big box of ice cream sandwiches, it took up most of the freezer

"Why do you need 100 ice cream sandwiches?" asked Knuckles

Tails' eyes looked towards his tools. It'd be embarassing if they knew he bought them for his tools even though they couldn't eat them. He kicked his toolbox out of the kitchen area

"No reason" said Tails before laughing nervously

"You're weird sometimes Tails" said Sticks

"You're calling me weird?" asked Tails

"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come to Meh burger with us" said Amy

"Yeah, i could use a break, can't be gone too long though" said Tails

The team walked towards the village where they were met by angry villagers

"There they are"

"They destroyed my store"

"They wrecked my bike"

"Whoa what's going on here?" asked Sonic

"Team Sonic, as the mayor I'm placing you all under arrest" said Mayor Fink

"What? What'd we do?" asked Sticks

"Vandalism, destruction of property, trashing my yacht" said the mayor

"We didn't do any of that stuff" said Tails

"Oh no? There's chili dog crumbs everywhere" said the mayor

"Also have clippings of your fur" said Fastidious Beaver

"We also have these photos of you doing the crimes, they're pretty dark but we know it's you 5" said a cop

"Hang on, we've been framed" said Amy

"Can you prove that?" asked lady walrus

"Well, no, but-

"That proves it, they're guilty. Lets grab em and banish em" said the mayor

"Now wait hold on can't we talk this out?" asked Knuckles

The townspeople started approaching them

"I got ice cream sandwiches, in my freezer, you all can have some" said Tails nervously

"We have to get out of here" said Sonic

"I agree, by now all i have are melted ice cream sandwiches to offer" said Tails

The team ran into the woods with the villagers chasing them. They all met up at stick's burrow to hide.

"I think we lost them" said Amy

"Who would try to frame us like that, we didn't trash the town we're supposed to be the heroes" said Sticks

"They can be so gullible sometimes, always rushing to conclusions. I have a feeling eggmans behind all this" said Sonic

"What makes you say that?" asked Knuckles

"Who else would it be?" asked Sonic "I think it's time to pay eggy a visit" said Sonic

The team traveled to eggman's island fortress and knocked on his door. He answered

"What do you want?" asked Eggman "If you're trying to sell me cookies like the last group of people who showed up i'm not interested"

"Cut the talk Egghead, we know you tried to frame us for destroying the village" said Sonic

"Frame you? I did no such thing, that would be my latest creations, in fact i think it's time for a proper introduction" said Eggman

5 robots flew past eggman and landed on the ground behind team Sonic.

"I'm sure you know Metal Sonic by now. I came to thinking, if 1 metal can be enough to take you all down, what if i made 4 more? Meet team Metal" said Eggman

Metal sonic was accompanied by Metal Tails, Metal Amy, Metal Knuckles, and Metal Sticks. All had glowing red eyes and looked just like the team.

"Metals, destroy them, i have to get back to my plans. Have fun with them" said Eggman to the team

Metal Sonic pointed his finger towards the team, the Metals charged at them.


	2. Chapter 2

"Come on gang, we can beat them, how hard can they be?" asked Sonic

He spin dashed towards Metal Sonic, but he dodged him and punched him in the face.

"My turn" said Amy

She pulled out her hammer and prepared to swing it at her metal counterpart. Metal Amy's bracelets glowed and created a protective shield around her to avoid Amy's attack. She grabbed her own hammer, much stronger looking than Amy's, and swung it at her, smacking her into a rock.

Sticks charged to attack, but her metal counterpart knew all her moves and fought her back. Metal Sticks grabbed Sticks' arms, spun around and threw her at Amy

"Sorry Amy" said Sticks

"Looks like it's up to you and me Knuckles" said Tails

Knuckles was distracted by a shiny object by Metal Knuckles, who then punched him towards the girls and Sonic

"Now i'm alone" said Tails

Metal tails spun it's Tails like a helicopter and grabbed Tails, flew him up real high, and dropped him on his friends, injuring him. The metals proceeded to beat up the group while they were down, gravely injuring everyone, but instead of killing them, they let them live

"Leave, never come back" said Metal Amy

The metal group turned away and walked back into Eggman's base. Team Sonic weakly got up and started to walk away

"I think we should all go home, get our strength back, heal ourselves up. Then we need a strategy to fight that group of Metals" said Sonic

"I agree" said Tails

(Eggman)

Eggman was congratulating team Metal while Orbot and Cubot did some quick shining up on them

"Good work Team Metal. Phase 1 of the plan is complete. I can't believe i never thought of this earlier, an entire team of Metals. Now with Sonic and his friends injured, and the villagers not trusting them at the moment, i can begin phase 2 of building my theme park" said Eggman

"A theme park? That's why we exist? To help you build a theme park?" asked Metal Tails

"Yeah, so?" asked Eggman

"That doesn't sound very evil if you ask me? What do you think Metal Sonic? Metal Sticks?" asked Metal Amy

Metal Sonic and Sticks shook their heads

"I will build my theme park in the middle of the village, and once it's ready, everyone will be forced to wait in long lines, buy my merchandise, and eat old food filled with Preservatives" said Eggman

"You have to admit that is pretty evil" said Metal Knuckles

Metal Sonic nodded his head

(With Team Sonic)

Unfortunately for Team Sonic, they couldn't go to their homes, as police officers were waiting outside all their homes to arrest them for their crimes against the village. Luckily since Sticks' Burrow was so secluded and hidden, it was unguarded. The team took refuge inside.

"Now we can't even go home, my tools, my plane, my inventions" said Tails worried

"They'll be fine, i promise" said Sonic

"They'll never find us out here, i have hidden traps all over the place, we'll be safe here guys, and you're welcome to stay until all of this is sorted out" said Sticks

"I can't believe Eggman built Metal versions of us, Metal Sonic is hard enough to beat, but now it's like there's 5 of him" said Knuckles

"We'll figure out how to beat him, but for now we need to lay low, we'll need disguises if we're to show our faces in the village" said Sonic

"Maybe dye our fur? No one will know the difference i'm sure" said Amy

"I'll get us some supplies if necessary, i'm just glad no one knows my real name" said Tails

"Wait, Tails isn't your real name?" asked Sticks confused

"It's Miles, Miles Prower, Tails is just a nickname and the name stuck"

"I like Tails better" said Sticks

"Well when i'm not here for the time being my name is Miles" said Tails

"Calm down everyone, we just need to stay calm, get some disguises, and just like Amy said maybe temporarily dye our fur a different color. I promise we're going to get through this, it'll just take time" said Sonic

(Tails House)

2 police officers stood outside Tails house eating his melting ice cream sandwiches

"Despite being almost melted these aren't half bad" said an officer

"Yeah, hey isn't that Eggman up there?"

"I think it is, what do you think he's doing?"

"Not our problem"

A missile was launched at the house and lab, destroying both buildings

"I guess we can go now?"

"Nothing left to guard here"

Eggman went towards every member of Team Sonic's houses and blew each of them up so they would have nowhere to go. When he finished, he flew towards the village and made an announcement

"Attention low lives of this village, I, the evil Dr. Eggman, am pleased to inform you that i am taking over this village and turning it into my own amusement park"

"Just you alone?" asked a cat

Team Metal flew out of the sky and slammed into the ground. They all stood around Eggman's Eggmobile

"Meet Team Metal, and they will be evicting you from your houses immediately" said Eggman "Remember, it all started with a Metal"

Eggman put on an Eggman inspired hat on his head

"I thought it all started with a shrew" said Dave the intern

"Not anymore, now it all started with a Metal. Robots, attack" shouted Eggman

The metals began forcing people out of their homes while robots brought in a giant statue of Eggman and Team Metal, Eggman holding Metal Sonic's hand.

"Finally, my plan will finally be realised" said Eggman excitedly


End file.
